Pressured
by louise17116
Summary: Spencer's feeling a little pressured but I think Ashley can convince her...Spencer goes to Ashley's private beach house for Spring Break. What could happen? SMUT! ONESHOT in parts! You know you want to read it...so go ahead...I won't tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I've never ever written a one shot before but I really wanted to. I've only been working on my story **B!tch I'm An Agent!** and **My Boyfriend's My Girlfriend…** but I thought why not make a one shot too? So please, please tell me what you think of it! REVIEW PLEASE! Enjoy! ;) By the way this was supposed to be one chapter but I'm not completely finished with it and I promised my friend they could read it first so you guys have to wait a bit longer. Don't blame my friend though or I'll kick your ass! Let's face it I'm a sucker for hotties ;)

Spencer's feeling pressured but I think Ashley can convince her…

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Ashley Davies or Spencer Carlin, do you really think I'd be writing this?

**Pressured**

Hi, my name's Spencer Carlin and lately I've been having some "problems" with my girlfriend. Well not potential breakup problems. I'm totally and completely head over heels in love with her. How could I not be? I'm dating Ashley Davies! Superhot, rock star dad, rich, sexy, toned, tanned, goddess, closet romantic, charming, brilliant, extremely talented, queen of the school, great body, cute, modest, amazing voice, really funny, stunning, hottest abs I've ever touched and seen, and did I mention she's really hot?! I could go on and on about how perfect she is. We've just been having some unspoken…disagreements lately. I guess what I'm trying to say is that lately I've been feeling a little pressured.

Three weeks ago at school we had a man come talk to us about abstinence. Everyone listened as the man spoke. He told us everything about sex. Most of us already knew about it. I mean it was an assembly for just the seniors, and most of us are eighteen so why wouldn't we know about sex? The difference about this guy was that him and his abstinence company were trying to prevent sex and promote masturbation but without actually saying it. Some weird new way to prevent sex or something. Don't ask me, this world is messed up!

Anyways he told us all about sex. The weird part about the assembly is that the guy handed out lube and condoms for the guys and vibrators for the girls. Messed up right? That's not even the worst part. We all had to watch three videos: one of a guy getting off, the other of a girl getting off, and the last of an unmarried couple having sex. The man explained how the first two videos were good and that the last video was of people who were going to burn in hell. Charming right?

Ever since that assembly all the school talks about is sex. I mean people talked about it before but it wasn't this major. People have been having sex left and right and then they go around telling people they aren't a virgin anymore screaming it at the top of their lungs. Some people actually wear a shirt saying they had sex. If you're a virgin that pretty much makes you the biggest loser ever. So much for promoting masturbation right?

That's my problem. Ashley and I are both virgins. We even have purity rings. Yeah I know that it's stupid and lame like the Jonas Brothers but blame my parents. We don't actually wear them in public though, especially not in school. We'd be teased and made fun of for life. My parents are okay with Ash and I dating they just don't want us to have sex. We're both eighteen so we could if we wanted to but I'm not sure if I'm ready yet.

Ashley knows that and respects that but lately I don't know if she really does. Lately she's been trying to get me to touch her in different areas or she's more vocal and encouraging if you know what I mean.

When we make out and her hands sometimes wander and then I have to reprimand her. She apologizes and all but I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't mean it. At school Ashley and her best friend Aiden always talk or joke about sex. It makes me uncomfortable but I don't say anything about it. If I'm not hearing it from Aiden or Ashley then I'm hearing it from some other student.

Ash and I can't even watch a movie without there being a sex scene! Why does every freaking movie have to have a sex scene in it? Next thing you know Disney movies are going to have sex scenes! I'm surrounded by sex and it's driving me crazy! And not in the good way!

I feel so pressured! I know Ashley loves me but what if she leaves me because I don't give it up to her? I don't want people to tease me or Ashley if they find out we're both still virgins. I don't know what to do! I don't think I'll have a choice because Spring break starts today and Ashley really wants to take me to her beach house. Did I mention her beach house is private and that the closest person is miles away? She's been asking me about it all week but I keep telling her that I don't think my parents will let me go. All she said was that she'd convince them.

Tonight Ashley came over for dinner. And although I was happy to see her I really didn't want her to talk to my parents. Throughout dinner she was being even more polite than she usually is. She even set the table and did the dishes after dinner. When she finished with the dishes I tried dragging her upstairs promising her that we'd make out. She looked extremely tempted too but she stayed strong and started walking towards the living room.

"Ash come on," I say grabbing her wrist trying to pull her back into the kitchen but she's a lot stronger than me, "Wouldn't you rather make out," I ask innocently. Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I don't know how to be sexy when I want to.

"Argh Spencer stop! You're killing me here! We can make out all Spring break if you would just let me talk to your parents!" I refuse to let go of her wrist so she just drags me across the kitchen tile with little effort. Why is she so strong?! I'm not about to give up just yet!

"But Ash I haven't kissed you all day! I miss the way your lips feel on mine and your tongue. God do I miss your tongue. The things you do with your tongue make me so hot you just don't even know what you do to me. I want you so much right now Ash," I husk out. It's not exactly a lie but I don't exactly tell her things like this either. Actually I've never talked dirty to her. She's usually the dirty talker. Well to a certain extent because she knows how far she can push it.

She stops pulling me and I feel her whole body tense up. She turns around to face me. Her eyes are almost black and she looks a little flushed. Her eyes show so much want and need. The predatory look she's giving me makes me shiver. Maybe my plan just backfired?

I let go of her wrist and start to slowly back up but she just follows me as if she's stalking her prey. I gasp when my lower back hits the kitchen counter. Ashley smirks devilishly at me and places her hands on the counter on either side of me, trapping me. Yeah it just backfired.

I gaze into her eyes intently for a few seconds before I lower them to her lips. I can't help myself. She's so beautiful.

Her tongue snakes out and she licks her lips slowly. She pushes her body fully into mine and leans in till her lips are touching my ear. I place my hands on the counter behind me to steady myself and squeeze it tightly. God she feels so fucking good! What am I saying?!

"You shouldn't start things you can't finish Spence," she says, in a sultry voice. My breathing and heart rate have definitely picked up.

Again just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I never get horny. In fact Ashley always makes me horny all the time but I have more control over my hormones than she does. And I'm not exactly ready for sex. Well I mean I want to but what if I'm not good enough or something?! Argh this is all so frustrating!

She nips at my ear making me whimper. She chuckles in a low voice.

"Do you like it when I do _this_ with my tongue?" Before I can ask what she's talking about I feel her duck her head down a little and then I feel her tongue on my neck. She sucks oh so delicately on my pulse point.

"Ash…" I whimper. She trails her tongue all the way up my neck and up to my ear. She sucks my earlobe into her mouth and bites down on it gently while she runs her warm tongue against it. She releases it after a few seconds.

"Yeah Spence," she whispers into my ear. I swallow quickly. I really need to kiss her right now!

"Kiss me," I murmur. Not even seconds later I feel Ashley's lips on mine. She runs her tongue along my lips desperately begging for entrance. I leisurely start opening my mouth for her but she doesn't wait as she forces her tongue into my mouth exploring as she pleases. Ashley is extremely turned on right now. I've never seen her so wanting before.

I feel her hands grip my waist then they start to slide down the sides of my thighs, getting closer to places she shouldn't be. Seconds later, her hands are kneading my ass, squeezing at it roughly. I break away from the kiss prepared to yell at her but she swiftly starts sucking on my neck again, making a moan come out instead.

"Asshhhh!" I hear her groan in response and feel her hands slither down to the back of my thighs. Next thing I know she's lifting me up and placing me on top of the counter, never once taking her lips off my neck.

She places her hands on my knees and rips them apart, stepping in between them. I try to open my mouth again to say something but nothing comes out except a strangled cry when I feel her bite on my neck.

I place my hands on her taut stomach and try to push her away but it seems to only spur her on. She tangles her hands into my hair then pulls her mouth away from my neck.

I figured she was done with her attack on me and sigh in relief but its cut off when she yanks on my hair and connects our lips together in a fiery kiss.

"Ahhh my eyes," I hear Glen shriek. It startles me and I try to shove Ashley away but she just jerks me closer to her body. She's acting completely crazed right now! It's like she's lost all self-control and common sense!

"You guys do know Mom and Dad are in the other room right," Glen asks. Ashley still won't stop though so I try a different approach. I bite her bottom lip hard enough to get her attention. Bad idea.

Ashley moans loudly and moves one hand down to rest on my inner jean clad thigh. Um wow…she knows that area is off limits. I can't help but be a little turned on though! Can you blame me she's hot!

"Seriously guys I'm standing right here! This would be so hot if that wasn't my sister," he says, mumbling the last part.

I try digging my nails into Ashley's firm stomach to get her to withdraw from me but that only gets her to tighten her grip on my hair. The hand on my inner thigh starts forcibly stroking back and forth, getting closer to my center with each rough caress. I try to close my legs but it doesn't help that she's standing in between them.

"Whoa! Okay I've seen enough," Glen squeals, running out of the kitchen. Shit if I don't stop this now I might die from lack of oxygen or worse my parents might walk in at any moment!

I muster up all my strength and push as hard as I can with my hands on Ashley's abs. I barely push her back though because she's still attacking my lips but it is enough to somewhat talk.

"Mmmfff Ashff! Stoo-oofff! Stooo-mmff! Stoooop," I finally get out. I feel her lips stop moving and the hand on my thigh freezes centimeters away from my center. Her grip loosens on my hair so I take that moment to push her away. She stumbles backwards and looks completely stunned. She's panting just as heavily as me. Her eyes are the darkest I've ever seen them. They're completely black. I barely recognize her right now.

"Shit! Fuck Spence! I'm so fucking sorry. I just…I don't fucking know what the fuck just happened," she says, her voice quivering slightly. She runs a hand through her wavy hair and I can see it visibly trembling along with the rest of her body. She's really starting to scare me right now.

I push myself off the counter and start sauntering towards her but I halt when she holds a shaky hand up.

"Ash…" I whisper, worriedly.

"Just give me a few minutes Spence," she grunts. She walks over to the table and sits down in a chair. She puts her folded arms on the table and rests her head on them so I can't see her face.

After about ten minutes of standing still I decide to make sure she's okay. I walk over to her and kneel beside her. I place my hand on her lower back and she flinches slightly. I gently start rubbing small circles on her back and she relaxes a little bit under my touch. She finally lifts her head and peeks down at me.

"I'm sorry Spence. I don't know what came over me," she says. I can see it in her eyes again that only part of her is sorry. I feel somewhat guilty. This was my fault in the first place. She shouldn't be apologizing. I acted like that on purpose because I knew it would get to her but I didn't know it'd affect her as much as it did.

"It's okay Ash." I sit up on my knees and kiss her cheek. I smile reassuringly and then take one of her hands in mine. I stand up and pull her up with me and guide her into the living room. Maybe going to her private beach house won't be so bad? Just because I go doesn't mean we have to have sex right?

"What took you guys so long," my mom asks, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Glen's dishes," I say easily, sitting down on the couch next to my girlfriend. My dad chuckles a little.

"So Ashley, what did you want to ask us," my dad asks. Ashley looks over at me nervously so I squeeze her hand giving her a small smile.

"Um well it's Spring Break and I was wondering if Spencer could um uh spend it with um me at my uh beach house?" Just because she didn't add "private" doesn't mean anything right?! She must've forgotten to add that minor detail that's all!

"I don't know Ashley…" my mom starts. Thank you mom! For once we agree on something!

"I think that's a swell idea Ashley," my dad cuts in. Dammit dad!

My mom looks over at my dad challenging him but he just gives her a look that says "the answer is yes and there's nothing you can say to change that". Ashley jumps up off the couch in excitement.

"Really Mr. C?!" He chuckles at Ashley's enthusiasm. You wouldn't be chuckling if you knew why she was so enthusiastic!

"Yes Ashley, I trust you." You clearly don't know my girlfriend dad…

"Yessss! I promise to keep your daughter safe. And if there happens to be some kind of problem I swear I'll call you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much," Ashley squeals excitedly, hugging the life out of my parents.

"Can't breathe Ashley," my mom, giggles.

"Oh jeez! Sorry Paula! Come on Spencer! Let's go pack," she shouts, dragging me up the stairs.

After Ashley helped me pack she left and I tried to fall asleep. The key word is tried. All I could think about is how anxious I felt and that Ashley might want to have sex. What if I'm not ready or I can't get her off?!

That's literally all I thought about all night. Just when I was about to fall asleep there was a loud knock on my door. Next thing I know Ashley's bouncing up and down on my bed squealing cheerfully that it was time to go. Oh joy!

We loaded up Ashley's Porsche and said our goodbyes to my parents then took off. I have this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. What are we going to do in her private beach house for three weeks without any parental supervision?!

"You okay Spence? You look really tired. Did you get any sleep," Ashley asks, sounding concerned. I jump faintly when I feel her hand on my knee.

"Uh yeah. I was so excited last night that I barely got any sleep," I lie. She smiles at me and squeezes my knee.

"Me neither. Why don't you get some sleep babe, it's going to be a long drive." I nod my head and lean it against the window and slowly close my eyes, letting sleep overcome my body.

**Author's Note:** So...? You like it? REVIEW PLEASE?! Tell me if you think I should post the entire story guys! Later bitches!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's** **Note:** Well...some of you have some slight anger issuses...I love it. You guys crack me up. No I will not post the whole story. Why you ask? It's not entirely done yet and like I already said my friend gets to read it first. But after my friend has read the completed version you guys can read it too. This was a oneshot but I put it in parts just because I had to. As for you who are waiting for **My Boyfriend's My Girlfriend**, I'll be posting the next chapter soon so keep your pants on. Thank you guys soooo much for all the positive feedback. You guys are awesome. As always **REVIEW PLEASE**! I love to hear your thoughts. It really helps with my writing. Thanks guys! Enjoy!

_Hours later…_

"Wake up baby. We're here." I feel someone nudging me but I'm too tired to care right now. I'm so out of it that I can't think straight. There's a hand on my upper thigh and another hand on my collar bone that's very close to my breast. I try to move away from the hands but it's no use.

"I said no sex Ashley," I protest sleepily.

"I know," Ashley murmurs, sounding vaguely annoyed. I'm fully awake now but I don't open my eyes. I heard her but I pretend not to. I just sit there not knowing what to say.

I hear a loud sigh then feel Ashley slide her hands underneath me and pick me up. I instinctively wrap my arms around her shoulders and snuggle my head into the crook of her neck. I can feel her pulse beating rapidly against my cheek. I open one eye long enough to see that it's completely dark out.

Ashley somehow manages to carry me to the front door without staggering once but when she tries to open the door she fumbles with the keys and curses for a few minutes before finally opening the door.

I feel her carry me up a set of stairs then walk us down a hallway and into what I assume to be her bedroom. She puts me down on her soft comfortable king sized bed but I refuse to let go of her. I just want to cuddle with her right now. No sex people! Just cuddling!

"Spence, I'll be right back," she whispers, softly.

"No, cuddle with me," I groan, my eyes still shut tightly.

"I have to unpack the car Spence," she explains, trying to escape my grasp.

"Fine you have five minutes," I grumble, reluctantly releasing her from my grasp.

"Mmm I like it when you're bossy," she whispers, in a husky voice placing butterfly kisses on my neck. Whoa that's different. I don't reply.

I hear her exit the bedroom and I guess I must've dozed off because when I woke up I was on my back and Ashley was curled up against my side. Her head on my shoulder, one leg draped over my hip and her hand resting on top of my stomach. The room is entirely void of any form of light. I sigh contently but as soon as I close my eyes I feel Ashley's hand faintly shift on my stomach. I guess she isn't asleep.

Her other leg that isn't draped over my side slides underneath my body till she's practically straddling my hip. Okay that's kind of weird…

She starts to almost subtly grind against my hip but as time goes by her movements start to pick up and it's not so subtle anymore. I squint through the dim room at her face recognizing that she's still asleep. I begin to open my mouth to utter something to capture her attention when a low whimper leaves her separated lips. I quirk an eyebrow in response.

"Mmm Spence. You're so hot baby…" she moans. Oh. My. God. Is she dreaming?! Oh God what do I do?! Do I wake her up?! Crap balls on fire! She can't be dreaming right?! There's no way she's dreaming!

The hand on my stomach swiftly glides up my body and cups my breast which in return makes my breath hitch. She starts kneading my breast through the thin shirt I'm wearing. I can feel my nipples grow hard and press against the silky material of my bra. All the while she continues to grind herself against my hip with purpose. Shit I don't know what to do! It hasn't even been a whole day and she's already trying to have sex with me…in her sleep!

"Fuck Spencer don't stop!" The motion of her hips increases and the grip she has on my breast tightens almost painfully. I turn my head away from her closing my eyes forcefully, trying to imagine that this is just a dream. But it doesn't help at all because I can still feel her hot body thrusting against mine, her taut muscles all over her goddess like form beginning to tense up, her rapid heart thumping frantically against my arm, her soft yet strong hand massaging my breast, and it especially doesn't help that her ragged breaths are constantly hitting the flushed skin of my neck every time she humps my pelvis. This is kind of turning me on…oh shit what am I thinking?! You're losing it here Spencer!

"Speeeeennnnnccceeeerrrrr!" She continues to rapidly ride my hip as she screams my name out into the silent dark room. My eyes shoot open, my neck snapping over in her direction watching her face closely as it contorts in intense blasts of pleasure.

Soon her thrusting comes to a complete halt and every now and then she shudders slightly as short bursts of pleasure course through her body.

"Oh my God," I squeak in a whisper. Ashley just came…Ashley just came with my help! Ashley just came on me…sort of!

My body is stiff all over as I will myself not to move in hopes of not waking her up. After her breathing and heart rate calm down and her hand easies up on my breast I let out a small sigh of relief.

"God Spence you're sooo good at that," she mumbles in a low drowsy voice. Oh man it's over…um I mean thank God it's finally over!

I shut my eyes again trying my hardest to concentrate on going back to sleep and not think about what just happened. My breathing isn't as labored anymore but it's hard to sleep when my heart is pounding in my chest like I just ran non-stop for ten hours straight.

"Want me to return the favor baby?" My eyes open so recklessly that I'm almost positive I just heard my eyelids shattering like glass.

Ashley's hand on my breast gives it a sudden squeeze making my back arch in surprise and a small cry escape my mouth. Before I can even properly react her hand starts to descend making its way down my body. This isn't happening! This isn't happening! This isn't happening!

Her hand ends up under my shirt on my flat stomach drawing random designs and patterns with the pads of her fingertips. My breathing becomes heavier when her hand lowers even more until it's playing with the dip in my hip. She starts to lightly scratch her fingernails tickling my skin. I whimper and buck my hips absentmindedly against her hand.

"You like that don't you," she whispers close to my neck. I groan a little making her chuckle. She can't seriously be sleeping still right?!

Her hand slithers down to the top of my thigh and soon she's cupping me. It's then that I actually comprehend I'm no longer wearing jeans or my hoody. I'm in my boy shorts and a tank top. Ashley must've changed me while I was sleee-fuuucckk!

"So wet…" she gasps. She's pressing her finger lightly against my wet clothed clit slowly circling it. Strangely enough she isn't lying. I'm practically drenched. When did that happen?! Oh my God that feels so good. So much better than anything I've ever thought about doing to myself.

Instinctively I spread my legs further apart so she has more room. All coherent thinking has been thrown out the window. I allow myself to be lost in the feeling of Ashley touching me when I suddenly remember what's happening.

Gone is the amazing pleasure and replaced with panic that starts to flood throughout my entire body. I abruptly roll over to escape her talented finger resulting in both of us being knocked off of the bed. We hit the floor with a loud and noisy bang.

"Ow fuck," Ashley groans, in pain. I hear some shuffling and then a lamp suddenly turns on. I look to my left and spot an angry looking Ashley kneeling on the floor rubbing her head in discomfort.

"What the fuck Spencer?!" I frown slightly and sit up while I somewhat massage my elbow that I hit on the wooden floor pretty hard.

"I'm sorry Ash I was having a…nightmare," I pout. Like I was going to tell her what really happened.

Her face instantly softens and changes from angry to concern.

"Aww baby I'm sorry," she apologizes sincerely. She stands up and holds her hands out to help me up. I gladly accept them and allow her to pull me up. She takes my arm and closely exams my elbow. She ducks her head and places a sweet kiss on my elbow. She places a hand on it and rubs it lightly while placing a loving kiss on my cheek.

"Better," she asks sweetly. I grin at her and nod my head. She returns the smile making her nose crinkle. I love it when she smiles like that.

She shuts the lamp off and we get into bed and under the covers. She pulls me into her body and snuggles into me; my back to her front. She places a kiss on my shoulder and mumbles a tired 'I love you'. I smile and close my eyes trying to ignore the unfamiliar throbbing between my legs.

**Author's Note:** Soooo? You like? Tell me what you think bitches!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thanks guys for all the reviews. And just so you know I love being a tease. But don't worry guys you'll get your Spashley loving soon. And yes I know I said MBMG would be updated soon but things came up. Someone in my family close to me got hurt so I've been at the hospital a lot. As always review please. I love to hear what you guys think.

_The next morning…_

I barely got any sleep last night. I just couldn't sleep no matter what I did! Every time Ashley would fidget in her sleep my eyes would quickly open and my heart would start to race. But of course it was for nothing because all she would do is pull me closer or nuzzle her head into my neck. Let's not forget to add that there was a constant pulsing throb between my legs that just refused to go away. I probably got less than two hours of sleep. Awesome…

"Mmm morning Spence," Ash stretches kissing the back of my neck. I squirm a little but she just pulls me closer and places a longer kiss on my neck. It sends shivers throughout my body.

"Ash…?" I have to get out of here quick. I just need to be away from Ashley and take a nice cool shower then this stupid throbbing feeling will go away!

"Hmmm," she mumbles against my skin. She starts to nip on my neck getting closer to my pulse point with each small love bite. I just know she wants to have a morning make out session. I usually enjoy them and don't have a problem with them but lately they've been getting too touchy feely.

I love making out with Ash don't get me wrong but I just hate telling her we have to stop and that we can't go any further. And the worst times to make out with her are in the very morning and at night when we're lying in bed watching a movie or something. Her kisses are always more forced and wanting at those two times for whatever reason. After last night I just need some distance for a while to calm down and then I'll be good. I don't want to lose control and do something I'm not ready for.

"I'm going to go shower babe," I tell her.

"Want some help?" I roll my eyes and unwrap her arms from around my waist. I sit up and let my legs hang over the side of the bed.

"I'm eighteen Ash, I'm pretty sure I know how to shower," I laugh.

"I don't know Spence. You might miss a couple spots. I would be more than happy to help and make sure you don't _miss_ anything." I close my eyes briefly as the thought of a wet and naked Ashley touching me crosses my mind.

I look down at my lap and notice Ashley's hand lightly caressing my thigh. I glance over my shoulder to look her in the eyes. I can't help but notice that she's only wearing a tight black tank top and short red and black plaid boxers that have small slits up the sides.

"Ash…," I warn in a low voice. She removes her hand from my thigh and lets out a sigh.

"Fine. Can I at least get a kiss," she pouts. How can I say no to that pout?

I turn around kneeling on the bed and lean down to kiss her. She sighs at the contact and grasps the back of my neck with one hand. The other hand lands on my back forcing me to move closer. I fall on top of her making her grunt in response. I gasp from the fall and she uses that as a chance to slip her tongue inside of my mouth.

She always does this one thing with her tongue that I can't really explain. She like rolls her tongue and twists it at the same time. I love it when she does that and it gets me to moan every single time and she knows it.

Her body feels so fucking good pressed up against mine. Her kisses are so addictive that I forget about showering for the moment and tangle my hands into her wild hair loving the feeling of her lips on mine. I can feel myself getting wet from the warm contact of her body.

I feel her shift beneath me resulting in just my knees straddling her leg. Immediately I know what she's about to do because she's done it before. To prevent her from pressing her thigh against my center and feel how wet I am I roughly grind my thigh into her pussy. I can't let her know how wet I am right now.

Her mouths tears away from mine and a loud moan rips through her throat.

"Fuck Spence," she rides my thigh. I can feel her on my thigh. Not just the warmth from her pussy but I can also feel how wet she is through the thin material of her boxers. She's soaked and all it does is urges me on and I continue to grind my thigh against her wetness. But all of that stops when I unexpectedly feel her hands under my shirt on my bra clad breasts. All of my nerves and fears are back and I'm starting to feel _pressured_ once again.

I remove my thigh from between her legs and use one hand to grab her hands that are wandering under my shirt. She gets the idea and removes her hands and drops them on her sides limply. She closes her legs and wraps her arms around my waist burrowing her head into my neck deeply inhaling my scent.

"Sorry," she breathes out shakily. Again I can hear it in her voice that she only half means it. I hate stopping because I know she doesn't want to but I also know that I'm not ready yet.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" I trail off.

"It's fine. No big deal," she insists. I want to comment on how wet she is but I know that wouldn't be wise so I just simply nod my head against her shoulder.

We lie there for a while just holding each other helping each other calm down. Well mostly me calming Ashley down because my nerves got the best of me.

"Go shower babe," Ashley says, her breathing under control. I lean up and kiss her on the forehead before walking into the bathroom that's already in Ashley's room.

I take a long shower all the while wishing I wasn't so scared about having sex. I shut the water off sighing to myself and grab a towel on the counter. I wrap the towel around my body internally slapping myself for forgetting to grab my clothes.

Ashley must think I'm the biggest tease on this planet. First I get her all worked up and now I'm about to walk into the room in only a towel and let's not forget I'm dripping wet. I feel like a crappy girlfriend right now.

I take a deep breath then open the door. I look around the room praying that Ashley isn't in here so she doesn't have to witness this. I seriously am not trying to tease her but I swear I always manage to do so accidently. And I honestly have no idea how I make it possible when I'm not even trying to be a tease in the first place.

My jaw drops when I spot Ashley across the room. She has her back to me and I don't think she heard the bathroom door open or the water turn off, probably because the TV's on.

Two hands on the bottom of her tank top are used as she quickly peels off her top and throws it onto the floor. With one hand she reaches behind herself and unclasps her bra expertly. She slides it down her arms and drops it to the floor. I quickly shake my head to escape the daze I'm in and begin to step back into the bathroom. I didn't make it that far.

I must've been standing there too long because there was a puddle of water beneath my feet thus resulting in me slipping and falling on my ass, plus hitting the back of my head on the doorway entrance to the bathroom. My towel managed to stay wrapped around my body witch greatly amazes me because my fall wasn't exactly graceful.

"Shit Spencer, are you okay," Ashley's worried voice shouts. Two hands carefully inspect the back of my head for any injuries. I had thought the voice was closer than it sounded.

When I open my eyes my jaw drops for the second time today and I'm pretty sure I look a lot like a fish out of water right now. Ashley is kneeling in front of me clad in only her small plaid boxers. Bra and tank top are long gone. So that means…yeah that means her breasts are right in front of my face right now.

I honestly do believe she forgot that she wasn't wearing a shirt or bra. I mean right now she's too busy searching for any damage to my skull and the fact that I'm not responding to her probably doesn't help the situation.

And me? Well I have never seen a more boobyful I mean beautiful sight in my entire life. I have never ever seen Ashley's breasts let alone any other private part but now that I have I know that I will never ever forget them. They're locked in my memory forever.

Her breasts aren't extremely huge but they aren't small either they're just in the middle. They're just right. I know they would fit perfectly in my hands. Fuck her breasts are so perky and they look so soft and her nipples…fuck her nipples. I can see that they're clearly hard. Whether it's previously from our make out session or the chilly temperature of the room I'm not sure. But I honestly don't care what it's from because I can't believe I'm still able to remember how to think properly. Now if I could just remember how to talk.

"Spencer talk to me you're freaking me out," Ashley says in a panic. Aw she's such a caring girlfriend. Such a caring girlfriend with the hottest boobs in the world. I really need to stop getting sidetittied…I mean sidetracked.

"Gah…" What am I a freaking booby…dammit I mean a baby?! Tit Spencer tit! Son of a bitch! I meant talk Spencer talk! Stupid sexy ass boobs in my face messing up my concentration!

"What? Say something in English baby. Are you okay?" I feel her two hands cup my chin and lift my head up, but it doesn't make a difference because my eyes are still glued to the beautiful round globes of flesh right in front of my face.

I still can't find it in me to muster up an understandable reply or it could just be because I'm not trying hard at all so instead I do the next best thing. I give her breasts a big toothy grin. I must look like a grinning fool or a grinning mad man. Take your pick they're both creepy grins.

I realize I'm most likely freaking her out so this time I actually try to say something so I don't look like a complete idiot. I mean I'm already grinning at her chest like a dumbass so this couldn't get any more worse than it already is.

"Uh huh," I murmur in a hoarse voice somehow managing to nod my head as well. I can't believe I actually said something…oh look Ashley's boobs!

"Thank God you're okay Spence," she says happily. She wraps her arms around my neck and tugs me into her body burying my head into her breasts sort of. Now I know for sure her nipples are hard because I can feel one of her nipples pressing against my cheek. And just as soon as her hard nipple touched my cheek Ashley's body went rigid and her breath caught in her throat.

"I'm not wearing a bra am I?" I still can't respond very well. Her nipple is against my cheek for Christ's sake! And to top it all off the throbbing between my legs has returned and it's three times worse than it was before!

She hastily pulls away and stands up with her back facing me. She saunters across the room picking up her tank top and putting it back on. I try my hardest not to let my disappointment show. She finally turns around biting her lip nervously.

"I'm uh sorry about that," she says questioningly. She's probably thinking the same thing I am. That it's my first time ever seeing her breasts. We've never been naked in front of each other this is the first time it's happened. I can tell by the look on her face that she wants to know what I thought but I can tell she's also hesitant about asking such a question.

"It's okay…not your breasts this situation. Not that your breasts aren't okay or anything. Um there more than okay. Well I don't think they're "okay" clearly your boobs are more than okay I mean look at you you're a hottie. You have a great ass, abs to die for, body of a goddess…and wow I should probably shut up now. Not that I don't want to talk about your breasts I just…I like your breasts. I really like them," I rush out. I hate my life right now. Every time I get nervous this always happens. I just run my mouth.

"Oh," she blushes.

"I'm such an idiot," I groan smacking my forehead. I hear her chuckling and it makes my face heat up in an embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed Spence it's completely natural for you to feel like that…well for a lesbian anyways. Besides I should be embarrassed. I'm the one who forgot that I wasn't wearing a shirt _or_ a bra," she tells me coolly. I laugh nervously and glance at her perfect breasts for a second. It may have been just for a second but it was long enough to notice her stiff nipples pressing against her tight tank top.

"I uh need to get dressed," I cough forcing myself to not look at her chest.

"Sure. I was just about to shower anyways so you can just change in here."

"Thanks."

"No problem," she smiles. She walks around the room for a moment gathering her clothes and brush. I shudder when she picks up her bra and throws it in a dirty clothes basket.

"Ashley!" She turns to look at me tilting her head questioningly.

"Yeah Spence?"

"I uh-," I pause. I have no idea what to say. I want to say something but I have no clue. I look around the room and notice my stuff is yet to be unpacked, "Um I was just wondering if there was somewhere I could put my clothes and stuff."

"I already cleared some space for you so you can use the closet and the three bottom drawers in the dresser over there," she points.

"Okay thank you." She grins and saunters into the bathroom closing the door behind her. As soon as I hear the water turn on I quickly dress. I glance over at my stuff and frown vaguely. I was holding off on unpacking cause it's never fun but since I opened my big mouth I'll have to unpack now.

I carry my things into the closet and unload most of my things onto the space Ashley cleared for me. There's no more space in the enormous walk in closet which I find funny. Luckily though I still have three drawers I can use.

I lug the two bags I have left back into the bedroom and over towards the dresser with six drawers. It looks pretty big so I should have no trouble fitting the rest of my things into the three drawers available. I think she said I could use the top three drawers.

I open the third drawer from the top and am surprised to see it full of clothes. I open the second closest to the top and that one is full of clothes as well. I thought she said I could use the dresser?

Irritated I open the top drawer and find it full with Ashley's underwear. This must be her underwear drawer. I knew she wore thongs but I never knew that's all she wore. Who wears underwear like this?! They're all like freaking lingerie you'd buy at a Victoria's Secret store!

I can't help but let my wandering eyes scan over the sexy panties. As I'm scanning over the contents in the drawer something other than lacy and silk thongs catches my attention. I poke at a pair of lacy underwear and can feel something hard under it. What the heck is that?

I brush the thong aside to see what it was covering. I can see part of the object now and notice its looks long and purple. I try to tell myself that snooping is wrong but my curiosity gets the best of me.

I grab onto the item and shake off the other thongs that are covering it. I hold it up to my face and tilt it a little trying to figure out what it is. It's like a long plastic thick purple stick. It's curved at the top and flat on the bottom. But it also looks like there's a small switch on the bottom. I flip the tiny switch and the seven inch object in my hands starts to suddenly vibrate. Why would Ashley have a purple vibrating stick in a drawer full of thongs?

"Oh my God," I gasp in realization. I throw the vibrator back into the drawer. I forgot to shut it off though so it starts to make this loud bussing noise against the wood.

"Shit, shit, shit." I grab the vibrator from the drawer and flip the switch again but instead of it turning off like I expected the vibrations increase greatly.

"Dammit," I groan fidgeting with the switch. After fiddling with the switch for what seemed like hours I finally manage to shut it off and cease the vibrations. I toss it back into the throng of underwear and cover it up. I slam the drawer shut and spin around resting my back against it with a sigh. I guess she said the three bottom drawers were empty.

As I'm leaning against the dresser I start to notice a few things. My heart is thrashing, my breathing is ragged, I'm sweating, my underwear are now soaked, and the throbbing between my legs is practically painful. I shut my eyes firmly focusing on my heavy breathing.

"Spence?" My eyes spring open. Ashley's fully dressed and dry besides her slightly wet hair.

"What are you doing," she questions when I don't respond.

"Nothing! Just unpacking," I raise my voice slightly.

"Okaaaay. No need to get upset. I was just wondering what you were doing," she says seeming a little taken back by my tone.

"Sorry I just really hate unpacking," I apologize.

"I can help if you like," she offers.

"No thanks. I'm almost done anyways."

"Alright. Well how about while you finish unpacking I go order us something to eat?"

"Okay," I agree. She winks at me before exiting her room. Wow that was close.

I sigh and drop my head into my hands rubbing my temples with my fingers. If I didn't feel pressured into having sex before I sure do now.

It's not like these next three weeks could be any worse than today was right?

**Author's Note:** Hope you bitches liked it!


End file.
